Bones' Perfect Christmas
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Booth wants to give Bones her perfect christmas, some B/B Fluff. This is my first Bones Fanfic. so it probably sucks but hey w/e. Rated T just in case cause I dont know what i might do and im too lazy to change it
1. A Plan

**AN: Just so you know this is my first Bones fanfic. So it probably wont be too good :P But I'll try**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones or any of its plots or actors...sadly**

A Plan

Booth knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come in." a voice said

Booth walked in "Hey Ange." He said

"Hey Booth! Is everything ok?" she asked concerned

Booth nodded "Everything is great! I've got a plan to give Bones the best Christmas ever, and I thought you would like to know about it," he said proud of himself.

Angela smiled and leaned forward "Tell me everything!' she urged

Booth sat down in the chair in front of her and told Angela everything that he wanted to do this Christmas with Bones. He wanted to make it really special, so for once she will have fun on Christmas instead of diving into her work like she always did. Bones never liked Christmas, or at least she did until her parents disappeared.

Angela smiled "Your plan is perfect! Now comes the hard part though," she said

Booth looked at her confused "What hard part?" he asked

"Getting Bren to go through with it," Angela said

"Nah, I'm sure I can get my Bones to go through with it. If not I'll just abduct her," he said teasingly

_Aww! He called her MY Bones. How Cute! _Angela thought and nodded "You might just have to abduct her." She said now thinking about it

Booth hummed "Yeah probably. Well I gotta get going. Have to go finish the last of my preparations." He said standing up

Angela nodded and smiled "Have fun…" she said teasingly

Booth just shook his head and waved good bye to Angela and ran out of the Jeffersonian to finish his planes for Bones' perfect Christmas.


	2. Rule One

Rule One: Don't Abduct Bones

Booth smiled and walked onto the platform of the Jeffersonian "Hodgens!" Booth yelled

Hodgens lifted his head up "IM AWAKE!" he screamed

Booth laughed "Yeah now. Why are you so tired?" he asked

"Why do you think? Brennan is dead set on working up until the last minute. She kept me here all night. She is crazy," Hodgens said putting down his head

Booth laughed "Well I have a plan for Bones for Christmas, which is why I woke you up. Do you know where she is?" he asked

"Probably in her office. She hasn't left there for hours," Hodgens murmured

Booth nodded and slapped Hodgens' back "Alright man thanks." He said as he jumped down the steps of the platform

Hodgens murmured again and went back to sleep.

Dr. Brennan looked down at the paperwork in front of her and signed her signature after reading through them. She set them to the side and turned back to her laptop and wrote down her notes on the current case she was working on.

Booth knocked on her door and she looked up "Come in." she said half-heartedly

Booth opened the door "Hey Bones." He said

"Hey Booth, something new on the case?" she asked staring at her laptop

Booth sighed and walked behind her and saved the document and shut her laptop

"Hey!" she said annoyed "Will you please explain to me what you think you are doing?"

Booth loved it when she got annoyed; it was so cute and funny. "I'm abducting you. Let's go." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.

Bones narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist into his stomach.

Booth huffed and leaned over "Damn Bones. What the Hell was that for?" he asked gasping

"Tell me what you think you are doing. Where we are going, and why you think that you could get away with abducting me," she said annoyed crossing her arms over her chest.

Booth huffed and tried to talk but couldn't breathe "It's…a…surprise. I can't tell you," he said through deep breaths.

Bones rolled her eyes and took his arm and had him straighten his back. She took his hands and put them behind his head "It helps you breathe better." She said. She walked back to her desk and leaned back on it, her arms crossed over her chest again "Now I know what you were doing. Now where are we going and why do you think that you could get away with abducting me." She asked even more annoyed

"I thought since that it was a full moon something weird might happen and you will go along with it," he said sarcastically

Bones just glared at her partner her lips forming a straight line

Booth laughed and put his hands down from the back of his head "Come on Bones! It's Christmas! Leave this office for a while." He said

Bones huffed and went back to her chair and opened up her laptop "I have work to do." She said pulling up her document and started typing her notes again.

Booth thought for a second and hummed to himself. He went to her side of the desk and sat on her desk. He his hand and titled her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes.

Bones' breathing started to get heavy but she took control of herself "Don't make me hit you again." She said sternly

Booth threw his hands back "Ok. Have it your way. Shove your nose in your work and lose sight of everything else in the world." He said walking towards her office door.

Bones nodded "Ok." She said and started typing

Booth growled "This is ridiculous." He said and walked over saving her document again shutting her laptop and grabbed her arms. He pulled her coat on over her and pulled her arms behind her back. He grabbed her purse and walked out of her office, locking it behind him.

Bones tried kicking his knee out, but Booth dodged her kicks "No you don't. You are doing something with me for Christmas whether you like it or not." He said

"Isn't it more if I shoot you or not?" she asked as she tried to stop him from pushing her forward

"Maybe. But you wouldn't shoot your own partner would you?" Booth asked

Bones looked over her shoulder at him. His huge brown eyes were staring at him like a puppy. She sighed "You're safe for now…" she said and saw Hodgens asleep "HODGENS!" she yelled

Hodgens shot up and fell out of his chair

Booth laughed "You can go home now man. I am abducting her so there is no one to force you to stay here."

Hodgens put a thumb up as he laid on the landing of the platform "Thank you." He said

Bones rolled her eyes "Have a good night Hodgens." She said

Hodgens looked up and jumped up grabbing his stuff and ran out of the Jeffersonian "Merry Christmas." He called back

Bones sighed; she never wished someone a Merry Christmas since her parents disappeared. This was one of the saddest times of the year for her, and now instead of comforting herself with her work, Booth is forcing her to spend Christmas with him. But it was with Booth, so it wasn't all bad. She took her arms away from him "I can walk on my own." She said

Booth put his hands up "Suit yourself." He said putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her out the doors of the Jeffersonian.


	3. Let Bones Be Annoying

Let Bones be Annoying

Bones looked out the window of Booth's SUV "Where are we going?" she asked for the millionth time

"My god Bones. Will you just shut up and be surprised for once?!" he asked annoyed beyond believe

"You abducted me! I have a case to work on. I have work to do, yet you selfishly abduct me. And it is only fair that you let me be as annoying as I want to return the favor." Bones said matter-of-factly

Booth sighed and threw his head back

"Keep your eyes on the road," Bones ordered

Booth sighed and looked forward

"The light is green," Bones pointed out

Booth sighed "There is a car in front of us."

"But they aren't moving and the light is green."

"Just give them some time."

"But what if they are color blind and are unable to distinguish the difference between red, yellow and green. So therefore we could be sitting here for hours while they think the light is still red."

"Bones, they are not color blind."

"How do you know?"

"Because they are moving," Booth said pointing in front of them

"Wonderful. Now it's your turn. Apply the pressure of your peroneus tertius tendon and the extensor digitorum longus tendon in your right foot to the petal to the right-"

"Bones. I know how to push the petal and make the car go." Booth said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok I'm just checking," Bones said putting her hands up

Booth chuckled to himself and sighed and pulled over "We're here."

Bones looked around "What is that?" she asked pointing out the window


	4. T S F A H F Long Title

Trampolines, Snow Ball Fights, and Hidden Feelings

_Booth chuckled to himself and sighed and pulled over "We're here."_

_Bones looked around "What is that?" she asked pointing out the window_

Booth leaned over to her "That is a trampoline." He said pointing to the trampoline that was covered in snow.

"And what do you do on it?" Bones asked as Booth jumped out of the SUV and opened her door.

Booth looked at her amazed "You have never been on a trampoline?" he asked helping her out

Bones shook her head "No."

Booth laughed and took her hand and led her over

"Are you going to ask my question?" she asked as she watched him jumped up on the metal ring around in and slip into the net

He leaned over and grabbed her hand and helped her up "You jump on it." He said

"Why would anyone want to do that?" she asked getting her footing in the snow

"Because it's fun. Come on, just try it." Booth said

Bones looked at him skeptically and jumped up and came back down bouncing slightly

Booth rolled his eyes and took her hands in his "Keep Jumping." He said and started jumping pulling Bones with him.

Bones and Booth jumped up and down continuously. Bones squealing slightly when she went too high, and Booth laughing at her making her bounce higher

Bones stopped jumping and took some snow in her hands and threw it at Booth

"Hey!" Booth said, leaning down and picking up the snow throwing it her.

Bones laughed and turned her shoulder as the snow ball zoomed past her. She leaned over and threw another snow ball at him hitting him square in the chest.

Booth laughed and the two ran around the trampoline throwing snow balls at each other, Bones getting every hit, and Booth hardly being able to hit her. They jumped around and suddenly Bones let out a squeal as she slipped on the slush and fell on the trampoline.

Booth laughed and Bones looked up to him mischievously. She swung her leg around and hit the back of Booth's legs. Booth yelled as his feet slid forward and his back hit the trampoline.

Bones laughed at him "He He He" she said throwing snow at him.

Booth rubbed the snow from his face and stood up. He stepped forward and slipped again falling face first in the snow

Bones tried not to laugh, but started cracking up. She stood up and tried to step forward and fell backwards again.

The two couldn't stop laughing as they tried to stand, only to slip and fall back onto the snow covered trampoline again and again.

Bones laughed and ran her snow covered hands through her hair "Ok," she said "Grab the net and pull yourself up." She ordered "Then edge around the rim of the trampoline and slip out of the net."

Booth nodded "Ok." He said and he grabbed the net and pulled himself up. He edged around the rim, slipped out of the net and jumped into the back snow "Ok your turn."

Bones nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed the net, pulling herself up. She maneuvered along the rim and ducked under the net. Her foot slipped and she fell forward. Booth jumped forward and caught Bones as she fell. They fell back into the snow, Bones landing on top of Booth. Bones looked into his brown eyes, her heart lurching "Uh...Um...Thanks…and…uh sorry." She said pulling herself away from him and standing up, brushing the snow off her jacket

Booth rubbed his face; _Stop thinking like this Booth, she is your partner, your friend and nothing more._ He thought and then looked up to Bones, "It's ok." He said standing up and brushing the snow off his jacket.

Bones nodded "Ok now what?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Booth asked still somewhat distracted

"What do we do next?" she asked

"You mean you still want to go through with this?" Booth asked

"Well you abducted me and dragged me away from my work. I doubt you will let me go back." Bones said matter-of-factly

Booth laughed "Well you are right there."

Bones nodded "Lead the way." She said

Booth smiled and put his hand on the small of her back and led her to his SUV. He slipped his jacket off and threw it into the back seat.

"Do you want me to take mine off? So I don't get the seats wet?" Bones asked

Booth shook his head "It doesn't matter they will dry if you want to or not. If you don't want to keep it on you can throw it in the back. It doesn't matter to me," he said just wanting her to stay warm, but not really hinting at it

Bones slipped her coat off and threw it over his, it was wet and it made her cold. She pulled herself into the seat and shut the door as Booth turned the vents toward her and turned the heat on full blast.

Bones looked at his from the corner of her eye. He was slightly shivering and the goose bumps were evident on his arms. She took one of the vents and turned it towards him.

He side glance her "Warm enough?" he asked

Bones nodded "Yes." She said quietly

"Are you ok?" Booth asked

Bones turned towards him "Hm? Oh yeah I'm ok." She said

"Are you sure?" he asked

Bones nodded " where are we going?" she asked

"Back to your house." Booth said


	5. Booth's Evil Plan

Booth's Evil Plan

_Bones nodded " where are we going?" she asked_

"_Back to your house." Booth said_

Bones got out of his car and unlocked the door, and went inside

Booth ran over to the door and growled as the door shut and locked "Bones come on!" he said as she walked away

Bones laughed to herself and kept walking forward

"Bones!" Booth said hitting the door. He turned around and leaned against the door

Bones sneaked back and opened the door shoving it into his back "Just kidding." She said

Booth smiled and rolled his eyes as he followed after her.

The rode the elevator up to Bones' apartment. She unlocked her door and they walked inside. Booth looked around "I can never get over how awesome your place is Bones."

Bones smiled "Thanks." She said putting her keys and purse in their normal place. "Are you going to put on Christmas songs and make me sing carols?" she said hoping he wasn't

Booth laughed "Nah. We'll just listen to Hot Blooded again." He said

Bones laughed "Anything is better than Christmas carols." She said

"What's your deal with Christmas Carols?" Booth asked

"I don't know. Just not big on Christmas Carols." She called from her bedroom as she changed out of her wet clothes and changing into dry ones.

"Why not?" he asked pulling off his wet shirt to reveal his relatively dry tang top.

"I don't know. Just never really been into Christmas enough to want to sing." She said walking from her room in jeans and a dry black and grey long sleeved shirt. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Booth, his shirt laying on the ground

Booth looked at her "Sorry." He said

Bones shook her head "It's ok." She said "Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate or something?" she asked trying to keep her breathing under control _Why are you flipping out, you've seen him naked before…_ she thought to herself

"Hot Chocolate seems more festive don't you think?" Booth asked

Bones shrugged "I guess." She said rummaging through the food in the pantry and pulled out chocolate "Do you like yours with milk or water?" she said

"Milk." Booth said pulling his dry shirt over this tang top.

Bones nodded and poured some milk into a pan that was set on her stove top. She poured some of the chocolate into it "Do you like your really chocolaty or not?" she asked

"Really Chocolaty!" Booth said excited

Bones laughed "You're like a little kid," she said as she poured more chocolate into it.

"It's Christmas, I'm aloud too," Booth said looking through her music collection.

Bones laughed slightly and turned around "What are you doing?" she asked

"Looking at your music," Booth said

"Find anything interesting?" she asked sarcastically

"Not to me," Booth said turning away from it

Bones laughed "Sorry." She said as she poured the hot chocolate into two mugs beside her

Booth ran and jumped on her couch landing on his back "OH! I got an idea." He said as he jumped up "Be right back." He said as he ran out of her house and ran downstairs

Bones looked at the door after it slammed "Ok…" she said somewhat confused

Booth ran to his car and opened the back door "This will drive her crazy." He said picking up Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer "He he he…" he said manically


	6. An Amazing Night

Amazing Night

Booth ran back upstairs and smiled evilly towards Bones

"What are you doing?" she asked

"We are going to watch a Christmas movie," Booth said running towards her TV. He put the DVD into her DVD player and turned the TV on

"What movie?" she asked walking over with two mugs full of hot chocolate

"Rudolph!"

"Ru who?" Bones asked

"Rudolph…the red nose reindeer…" Booth said looking at her

"Why is his nose red?" Bones asked sitting down looking towards the movie

"Because he is different," Booth said

"But he could be different in some other ways; instead, I mean in reality everyone is different. But why go so elaborate as to make his nose red?" Bones asked after taking a sip of her hot chocolate

Booth leaned his head backwards and chuckled

Bones looked at him with intent eyes "I'm serious. The artists of this cartoon movie didn't have to make his nose such a big deal as to make it red!"

Booth sighed and took his hand and covered her mouth muttering her tirade.

Bones took her hand and pulled his hand down "Hey!" she said

Booth leaned very close to her "Bones. Shut Up and watch the movie." He whispered

Bones looked into his dark eyes and kept quiet leaning forward as he leaned back.

Bones leaned over "Why would someone want to watch this."

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him "It inflicts something called Christmas Spirit." He said

"I don't know what that means," Bones said

"Of course." Booth said "Just keep quiet and watch the movie.

The two watched the movie, with Bones eventually jumping in, interjecting and asking why someone would want to watch this, or why they made the movie like they did. But at the end of the movie, Booth still had his arm wrapped around Bones' shoulder and a blanket was wrapped around them. Bones had her head on Booth's chest, and Booth laid his head on top of Bones' head. Their breathing was slow and perfectly matching each others. Their eyes where shut, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Booth's eyes opened and he looked around. The room was dark and he looked down to find Bones asleep in his arms. He smiled and rested his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned down slightly and kissed the top of her head, before wrapping his arms around her again and falling asleep.


End file.
